The Casanova
by Lupus Silvae
Summary: Amy asks Rouge for some relationship advice on a certain hedgehog of the cobalt hue. But will she like what Rouge has to say?


Amy sat in the wicker chair on her balcony, one arm resting on her knee as she gazed out into the black night sky. One of her best friends, Rouge, sat beside her in another chair. While Amy still hid her jewelry whenever the albino bat visited, she trusted her with all her secrets and problems. The one she seemed to talk about the most was her head-over-heels fall for a certain cobalt hedgehog. Rouge certainly had her experience in the area of crushing on hedgehogs, so when Amy called to ask for advice, she was over in a flash.

Amy had been ranting about Sonic's different features for the last hour, ranging from his cute ears to his irresistible emerald green eyes. Rouge listened loyally, keeping her thoughts to herself and allowing the cerise female to ramble on. She figured she owed it to her, considering the numerous times she had ranted about red echidnas and ebony hedgehogs. After a while, when Amy still had not stopped talking about Sonic's physical aspects, Rouge finally asked why she was there.

"Huh?" inquired Amy, shaken out of her reverie.

"Why am I here, Amy? I thought you wanted advice. If you really want to rant, you can do it in your diary. That's what it's for."

"No, no! I really do have a question."

"Then ask it, before I give up on you. Rad Red's supposedly out on another adventure, and I'd like a chance at that Emerald of his before he gets back."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Sure, Rouge. My question is: is he really the right one? I mean, is it worth pursuing a relationship, or should I quit now?"

"I don't think you could quit even if you wanted to," muttered Rouge.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I think you're a little too emotionally invested in this relationship, deary. You only wanted to know if True Blue was right for you, but you talked about how cute he was for a whole hour," accused Rouge.

Amy blushed a little. "Maybe… But should I back out now? I mean, if I told him I liked him, would he hurt me?"

"What'dya mean? I don't think Sonic's the kind of hedgie that smacks girls around, Amy."

"No, no, no!" protested Amy. "Do you think he'd… I dunno… play around with me?"

Rouge sighed. She had hoped to avoid this question. "Amy, you're not going to like this, but you have to listen to me. Don't take it the wrong way, alright?"

Amy nodded, remaining silent.

"Sonic is one of the cutest hedgies out there, and you know it, but he's not exactly a safe relationship investment. Trust me on this one."

"Huh? How would you know?" snapped Amy, defensive of her hero. Really, she _had_ just wanted to rant, and then wanted Rouge to confirm her choice. She was caught off-guard when Rouge did not.

"Before I met Shadow, I crushed on Sonic. Severely. You didn't know that?"

Amy shrugged. "You probably told me," she muttered.

"Yeah, and you were too busy dreaming about him to listen. Anyway, I can pretty much tell you what you're feeling right now. You're trying to back out of this already, aren't you? You see that you're starting to obsess, and over the same things I did. His quills, his eyes, his ears, yadda yadda yadda. You're trying to back away a little, but you can't, and you don't know why."

"R-Rouge, how do you--"

"Let me finish," snapped Rouge. "Sonic's a curse, girl. He's just like a drug: addictive and a hard habit to break. It's why it took me so long to get over him. He liked me, y'know. At first."

Amy's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"Oh, yeah. I was so in love with that boy, Amy. I couldn't live without him saying he liked me once a day. I heard rumors that he was a player, but I told everyone they were wrong. Still, when one of my close friends told me to watch it, I thought I'd run a test. Y'know, see if I could just back out and look at the situation from a distance."

"And?" urged Amy, intrigued.

"I couldn't do it. I tried, but he had me hooked. First day, I was running back to him, begging him to hug me." "You _begged?_" echoed Amy.

"Well, okay, a little exaggeration there, but y'get the idea."

"I… Sonic's not--"

"Nyet!" snapped Rouge, interrupting before she could get any farther. "I see that look. You're just like me, Amy. You're so in love with that boy that you won't listen to me, but you have to! Amy, you have to understand, _I was in love with Sonic! _I've been exactly where you are now. I know how this'll end. You're gonna end up heartbroken, girl. You're gonna realize he's a player, a womanizer, and a first-class jerk. You won't be able to get away before it's too late if you don't act now, girly."

"But--" Amy stopped, pulling out a picture of the cobalt hero and gazing at it. Rouge snatched it away quickly.

"Honey, you've gotten yourself in way too deep. Don't you gaze at those emerald eyes one more second, or I'll lose ya. He's a _liar, _Amy. He'll tell ya he loves ya, and then he'll shatter your heart and move on. His entire miserable life is a façade! He lies with every breath he takes."

"Rouge, no!" protested Amy.

"It's the truth."

"No!"

"The truth burns, girl! Suck it up! I know what you're gonna try and do. You're gonna try and make me see what you see: a blue hero with all the promise in the world. Well, I'm gonna letcha in on somethin' now: that two-timin' blue boy ain't gonna give you the time o' day! He's gonna play you like a _fool!_"

"Rouge!"

"Amy, I dare you to prove me wrong. Just take my word for it. Sonic's a cutie, hon'. He's absolutely adorable. _But. _He's a two-timing Casanova. He'll lean against a wall, looking smug and irresistible, and you'll just melt. Girly, that blue fur might make you think he's an oasis in a desert of jerks. Reality is, he's a _mirage_. There ain't nothin' real about him. He's a misery to deal with, Amy."

"How can you--"

"Shut up. Amy, take my word for it, Sonic's a wolf in sheep's clothing. He may look like a hero, but sweetheart, he ain't gonna do anything but make you lose sleep over him. That _snake_ won't do anything for you! Those emerald eyes might seem enticing now, but just wait until you see the dark side of him. He's a trap, Ames. He's only going to hurt you. I know how you feel right now. You're so in love, you don't want me to be right, and you don't want to argue with yourself. Well, I got a tip for you, punkin'."

"Well?" growled Amy.

"Run for your life. Get outta this black hole before he tears you apart. He's not worth it, Amy. He's really not. Dump him now, before he gets the chance to dump you. He's only playing mind games, girl. He'll tell you anything you want, just to play with ya and lead you on. Your heart's going to break sooner or later, if you let this keep up. It's just a matter of time now."

"Rouge… You're wrong. Sonikku--"

"Oh, for the love of Chaos, you're not calling him _that, _are you?! He's already letting you call him Sonikku?"

"Well--"

"Girl, you're in way over your head. Way too deep to be rescued. I've lost ya. Blue Boy's gonna kill you, girl. Directly or no, he's gonna be the death of you." Rouge stood up and prepared to fly off and return home, knowing further arguments would get her nowhere.

"How can you say that about him?!" cried Amy, tearing up and grabbing Rouge's wing to prevent her from leaving.

"Because it's the truth, Amy. I fell for him too. Promise me, that no matter what happens, you'll remember that I warned you. I told you he was a Casanova with no intention but to hurt you. Go ahead and pursue your relationship, girl. Might as well, since you're so lost. I'll be waiting with ice cream and tissues."

"Rouge," murmured Amy, releasing her leathery wing. "I'll prove you wrong. Sonic's not like that. You're wrong about him." Rouge just shrugged and flew off, leaving the hedgehog alone on the balcony. Amy sighed. "I hope..."

* * *

Yes, this entire thing was inspired by "Cowboy Casanova" by Carrie Underwood. This is kinda AU, but it shouldn't be too out-of-character. Sonic always did strike me as a player... Who really knows? Hope you enjoyed.

~Wolf~


End file.
